The aim of this research program is to evaluate a series of mesoionic ring systems as possible hypotensive agents. Substituents will include morpholino, piperidino, alkyl, and aryl groups, as well as N-acylimino groups, N-ethoxycarbonylimino and N-nitrosoimino groups. Both 5- and 6-membered ring systems will be studied.